chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A1100IS
I've got a newer firmware: ver.req - I tried switching the output format to PAL and it made no difference. I have firmware GM1.00C: Canon PowerShot A1100 IS P-ID:31C3 NT D FirmWare Ver GM1.00C NoError Apr 24 2009 19:12:45 After another press, I have 4.011: Adj Ver.004.011 The third and fourth screens are the same as everyone else's: IS Firm Ver. 2.11 IS Param Ver. 2.07 Driver Info: 0x00000000 With vers.req I get: Canon PowerShot A1100 IS P-ID:31C3 NT D FirmWare Ver GM1.00C NoError Apr 24 2009 19:12:45 Second press (4.011): Adj Ver.004.011 Third press (shoot count): Adj Ver.004.011 Total shoot: 2 Zoom retry count: 0 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 Fourth press: Driver Info: 0x00000000 --Dch24 19:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to install udumper with this shell script: #!/bin/bash if [ -z "$1" ]; then if ! which hdiutil >/dev/null 2>&1; then echo "Please specify which partition to modify" echo " for example: $0 /dev/sdh1" exit 1 fi # hdiutil is a Mac OS utility - we can auto-detect the partition if ! mount >/dev/null 2>&1; then echo "cannot run mount:" mount exit 1 fi if ! mount | grep -q UD_; then echo "Please format a FAT-16 partition and name it UD_something" exit 1 fi PART="`mount | sed -e '/UD_/s/^\(^*\) .*/\1/p;d'`" echo "Checking ${PART}..." if ! hdiutil unmount "$PART"; then echo "Failed to unmount $PART" exit 1 fi else echo "Reading partition $1:" PART=$1 fi if ! dd if=$PART bs=1 count=8 iseek=54 >/dev/null 2>&1; then echo "Failed to read partition type from $PART" if which hdiutil >/dev/null 2>&1; then hdiutil mount "$PART" # at least try to re-mount it fi exit 1 fi PTYPE="`dd if=$PART bs=1 count=8 iseek=54 2>/dev/null | \ hexdump -e '8/1 "%02x "'`" r=$? if [ "$r" != "0" ]; then echo "Failed to decode partition type" if which hdiutil >/dev/null 2>&1; then hdiutil mount "$PART" # at least try to re-mount it fi exit 1 fi if [ "$PTYPE" != "46 41 54 31 36 20 20 20" ]; then echo "Partition type is not FAT16 - abort" if which hdiutil >/dev/null 2>&1; then hdiutil mount "$PART" # at least try to re-mount it fi exit 1 fi echo "Modifying boot sector on partition $PART ... THIS IS DANGEROUS!" echo -n "Press CTRL-C now to quit (or press ENTER if you are sure) : " read # offset 43 (0x2b, volume label), write "EOS_DEVELOP" echo -n "EOS_DEVELOP" | dd of=$PART bs=1 oseek=43 # offset 64 (0x40), write "BOOTDISK" echo -n "BOOTDISK" | dd of=$PART bs=1 oseek=64 if which hdiutil >/dev/null 2>&1; then echo "Mounting $PART again:" hdiutil mount "$PART" fi This is what the boot sector of a 128 Meg card looked like before: 00000000 eb 3c 90 42 53 44 20 20 34 2e 34 00 02 04 01 00 |.<.BSD 4.4.....| 00000010 02 00 02 00 00 f0 f5 00 20 00 10 00 00 00 00 00 |........ .......| 00000020 b3 d3 03 00 00 00 29 0a 14 ca 48 55 44 5f 44 52 |......)...HUD_DR| 00000030 59 4f 53 20 20 20 46 41 54 31 36 20 20 20 fa 31 |YOS FAT16 .1| 00000040 c0 8e d0 bc 00 7c fb 8e d8 e8 00 00 5e 83 c6 19 |.....|......^...| 00000050 bb 07 00 fc ac 84 c0 74 06 b4 0e cd 10 eb f5 30 |.......t.......0| 00000060 e4 cd 16 cd 19 0d 0a 4e 6f 6e 2d 73 79 73 74 65 |.......Non-syste| 00000070 6d 20 64 69 73 6b 0d 0a 50 72 65 73 73 20 61 6e |m disk..Press an| 00000080 79 20 6b 65 79 20 74 6f 20 72 65 62 6f 6f 74 0d |y key to reboot.| 00000090 0a 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 |................| 000000a0 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 |................| * 000001f0 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 55 aa |..............U.| 00000200 and after I ran this script: 00000000 eb 3c 90 42 53 44 20 20 34 2e 34 00 02 04 01 00 |.<.BSD 4.4.....| 00000010 02 00 02 00 00 f0 f5 00 20 00 10 00 00 00 00 00 |........ .......| 00000020 b3 d3 03 00 00 00 29 0a 14 ca 48 45 4f 53 5f 44 |......)...HEOS_D| 00000030 45 56 45 4c 4f 50 46 41 54 31 36 20 20 20 fa 31 |EVELOPFAT16 .1| 00000040 42 4f 4f 54 44 49 53 4b d8 e8 00 00 5e 83 c6 19 |BOOTDISK....^...| 00000050 bb 07 00 fc ac 84 c0 74 06 b4 0e cd 10 eb f5 30 |.......t.......0| 00000060 e4 cd 16 cd 19 0d 0a 4e 6f 6e 2d 73 79 73 74 65 |.......Non-syste| 00000070 6d 20 64 69 73 6b 0d 0a 50 72 65 73 73 20 61 6e |m disk..Press an| 00000080 79 20 6b 65 79 20 74 6f 20 72 65 62 6f 6f 74 0d |y key to reboot.| 00000090 0a 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 |................| 000000a0 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 |................| * 000001f0 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 55 aa |..............U.| 00000200 --Dch24 20:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC)